Hey Arnold The Movie2
by Helga22
Summary: *FINISHED!!! FINALLY!!!!!!!*Once Arnold hears Helga has been kidnapped, he is determined to find her. But as he walks through his journey, he finds that he has stong feelings for her.
1. Before you read

Okay, before you read the story I want to say that this is rated PG until I get into the story. I'm so sorry It's so long, but I wasn't expecting to put it on Fanfiction.net. I hope you love this story because I worked really hard on it. I would have split the first chapter into two chapters if I knew I was putting it on Fanfiction.net.  
Finally, ENJOY!!!!! P.S. The song that Helga sings at the auditions called "You" Well, she didn't make that up. Sarina Paris sings that song. I just said that she made it up cause I'm just weird. :p 


	2. How it all happened

The Movie 2!!!  
  
The day was clear. P.S. 118 was auditioning in a talent show. It was a talent show that could only have a limited amount of students in it because the school wanted to see who was the most talented kid in the whole school. That's why they had to audition for it. Only three people in Mr. Simmons class was auditioning. They were: Arnold, Helga, and Lila. Arnold was going to perform the dance song called "Gotta Get Through This." Helga would perform a song that she wrote called "You.'' And finally, Lila was performing a song by Tatu called "How Soon Is Now." They all entered the auditorium. Arnold went first. "Well, do I just start singing?" Arnold asked. Mr. Simmons replied, "Yes, go ahead when your ready." Arnold stood up straight, and took a deep breath. The music started. Since the music was dance music, Arnold 'Break Danced' to the song! Mr. Simmons's eyes grew wide. "Wow!! Arnold!!" He exclaimed. Arnold then started singing to the fast beat of the song. "I Gotta Get Through This, I Gotta Get Through This. I Gotta Make It, Gotta Make It, Gotta Make It Through," He went on with the song. Mr.Simmons's mouth was open through the whole song. Arnold got finished. Mr. Simmons passed his audition. Up next was Lila. The music to her song started. It was weird though.her song was a loud hard dance song, one of those 'Bob Your Head Hard' songs. She started to sing. "I'm The Son, And The Heir. Of The Shyness That Is Criminally Vulgar," She sang the rest of the song, and Mr. Simmons stated something about her song. "Maybe your song is. well a little to loud and disturbing. But it was very good. I guess I'll pass you." And finally, It was Helga's turn. "Mr. Simmons," she started. "this song is one that I made myself, so try not to say anything about it unless it's nice." Mr. Simmons laughed. "Oh, Helga! I wouldn't say anything mean about your special song. Especially if you made it up." Helga's music to the song started. It was a techno dance song. When it got a little into the song, she started to sing, " My phone's not ringing, my doorbell isn't singing. My bed is empty, my friends say all I do is cry. Because you left me, and you didn't even want me. I'm lost and lonely, can't live with out you, You. Every Beat Of My Heart, Every Day Of My Life, Every Thought On My Mind, Every Second Every Moment, You." As she sang her song, she looked at Arnold in the empty auditorium. Arnold's eyes looked love struck. He thought for a moment. "When she looks at me during a song like this, I have no idea why, but it feels really, well, nice." Arnold stared at her the whole way through the song, and when she got through, Arnold, Lila, and Mr. Simmons clapped and cheered at Helga's wonderful performance. She bowed, and stepped of the stage. Mr. Simmons smiled. " Well, Helga! You passed! I know that much about it!" Arnold went up to her and put his arms around her shoulders and squeezed her head close to him as she giggled. " WOW! Helga!!! I didn't know you could sing like that!!! That was Wonderful! Actually, I didn't know you could sing at all." Helga laughed. " Well, I can Arnold!! And that up there was proof! And you won't see again until the talent show." Lila walked up to Helga. "Oh Helga! That was just ever so awsome! I should have chosen a softer song. Your song was just ever so sweet, too!" Helga grinned. "Well, I have to go straight home and practice a little before the talent show. See you guys later!" Helga ran out the auditorium and was stopped by a young boy with black hair. "Where you going?" he asked. Helga was confused. "I'm going home, but who are you?" The boy looked at her seriously. "I'm none of your business, but I will take you home." Helga's eyes grew wide with fear. "No Way bucko!!" she ran to the exit of the school. The boy chased after her and grabbed her by the arm. "Listen, your song is the only thing that can cure my problem." Helga stopped struggling. "What problem?" The boy let go of her. " I don't have a diva that can sing to me anymore. The last one that I had quit." Helga looked at him like he was an idiot. " Why in the world do you need a stupid diva to sing to you?" The boy grabbed her by the arm again. " Because, I said so! Now come on!" Helga went to scream for help, but for some reason her scream didn't come out. "HA! You can't scream for help! I have some mysterious powers that can take your voice away until I say I want it back." Helga's eyes filled with tears along with an angry look in them. The boy went out the door. When he got outside, he looked down and closed his eyes. Helga looked around and then looked at him. All of a sudden, there was wind around them, and then they lifted slowly of the ground. Helga was surprised and scared all at once. No one had ever been just lifted of the ground by a weirdo, or been flown away by a human instead of a plane or any other flying object that's meant to lift people of the ground. They flew high into the air and then flew toward a forest.  
Arnold and Lila walked out of the school about ten minutes after it all happened. "So Arnold, do you want to go down to the boardwalk for an ice cream with me?" Lila asked. Arnold shook his head. "Na, I got something I got to do." Lila shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Arnold started walking toward the opposite direction Lila was walking. "Yeah, I guess." Arnold shouted back.  
Arnold walked along the mostly empty sidewalks. When he got to the boarding house, his grandpa jumped out the door. "Well, shortman, did you have fun at school today?" Arnold looked at him. "Yeah! I got chosen to be one out of the limited amount of students they need at the talent show." His grandpa smiled. "Well that's wonderful!! What did ya do for the tryouts?" Arnold climbed on the cement railing on the stoop of the boarding house and sat down. "I sang that song by Daniel Beddingfield, "I Gotta Get Through This", the one they play on the radio all the time. Oh, and I also, kind of showed off by adding a little bit of my talent to dance..really good." Grandpa laughed aloud, " Oh!! That's great! Did you knock em' dead?" Arnold jumped down from the stoop's cement rail and onto the sidewalk. " I guess I did. Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you a dinner time, Ok!?" He turned around and ran down the street to the corner. He went ahead and waited for the bus to come, since it was almost time for it to come around anyway. Plus it was the quickest way to get to his destination. The bus arrived two minutes after he got to the stop. Arnold climbed on and showed the driver his bus pass, then found a seat and sat down. The bus drove along the neighborhood streets, passing all the shops and restaurants. He finally got to the place he was looking for. Arnold pulled on the sting above the seat, causing the driver to stop. He got off the bus, then watched as it left. He turned from the road and looked at the house in front of him. He climbed up the steps, then knocked on the door.  
Arnold knocked on the door several times because no one would answer. He knocked one final time, then a blonde woman came to the door. "Eh ..uh . hello?" she said as she rubbed her eye. Arnold looked up at her, then asked his question. "Yeah, is Helga here?" The woman, Miriam Pataki, went over to the stairs in the hallway and yelled, " Helga!!! Are you up there!!?!" No one answered. She came back to the door. "Um, no she's not here right now. I'm not really sure where she is, but when she comes home I can tell her to call you. Your name is?" Arnold looked confused. "But, Helga told me that she was going straight home to practice for the talent show. She should be here." Miriam shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry she's not here.but like I said, I could tell her to call you when she gets home." Arnold nodded. "Yeah. That would be fine, I guess." Miriam smiled and yawned, then closed the door. Arnold walked home with his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground as he walked. "I wonder where she is. All I try to do is ask her a simple question like: Do you want to go to the mall with me this weekend to look for clothes for next week's talent show? I can't even do that because she's not home. I guess I'll go find her myself." Arnold ran to Gerald's house. He knocked on the door, and Gerald answered. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Arnold walked in as Gerald held the door open for him. "Oh, I just came here for a question." Gerald sat down the drink he was drinking at that moment. "Yeah? So, what is it?" Arnold sat in a soft, green recliner. " I just wanted to know if you've seen Helga anywhere?" Gerald looked at him dully. "Helga? No, I haven't seen her, but why in the world do you want to know where Helga is?" Arnold got up and walked toward the door. " Because, it's something important, okay?" Gerald grinned. "Whatever you say, buddy." Arnold smiled, then stepped out the door, and headed home. When Arnold got home, his grandpa greeted him in the kitchen. "Arnold, you're home early, what did you do to take such a short time?" Arnold went to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda, then sat at the table. "I went to Helga's house. She said she was going straight home after the auditions, but she wasn't there." His grandpa put a serious look on his face while he was fixing a ham sandwich. " Well, maybe she's just out doing some stuff, or something like that." Arnold sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm going upstairs to my room." Arnold started walking up the stairs when his grandpa stopped him by yelling. " Hey Arnold!!! Since when do you want to go over to that Pataki character's house anyway?!" Arnold rolled his eyes. " Since I needed to ask her a question." Arnold walked up the stairs and into his room. He jumped onto his bed and stared out the skylight on his ceiling. " I'll wait until tomorrow. She'll be home tomorrow for sure." Arnold thought. He sat there on his bed for a least thirty minutes, and he began to fall asleep.  
  
The next morning, Arnold woke up and got on his computer. He typed a little while, but then he got a bit tired of the computer, so he went downstairs for breakfast. His grandma was at the stove cooking pancakes. Arnold sat down at the table. Grandpa was looking at the paper. "Uh, Arnold.I think you should look at this," Grandpa stated as he crunched on some cereal. Arnold got up from his seat, and went to the other side of the table. " Read this paragraph here." Grandpa pointed at a paragraph with a picture above it. "That's Helga's picture! What's she doing in the paper?!" Grandpa sighed. "Read the paragraph and you'll know!!duh!! Why do you think I told you to read it?!" Arnold read the little group of words. The paragraph stated:  
  
Nine year old Helga Pataki has been missing since last night. Last seen at P.S. 118 around 3:30 p.m. If you have any information about Helga Pataki, please notify the police immediately. Description: blonde hair, blue eyes, pink dress, big pink bow.  
  
Arnold's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "oh, no." His eyes watered with tears. He looked as worried as humanly possible. The only thing going through his head at that moment was, " I hope she's is okay."  
  
He ran up to his room in hysterics. He got dressed and called everyone. "Man, where's my phone book," Arnold rummaged through his desk drawers looking for his miniature phone book. "there it is!!!" Arnold grabbed the book from his drawer and looked up the person who probably needed to know this right away. He looked in the H's for Heyerdahl. He dialed the number and Phoebe answered the phone. "Hello," Arnold took a deep breath. "Hi, it's me, Arnold." Phoebe laughed aloud. "Oh! Hi Arnold! So, what are you up to?" Arnold sighed. "Well, it's gonna be pretty hard to say this, but I'm gonna have to. Phoebe, Helga.. Well she's.uh, missing. She has been missing ever since yesterday at 3:00 p.m." Phoebe gasped. "Oh!!!! That's terrible!!! Where could she be!?!?!" Arnold sat back in his seat. "Oh man, I really wish I knew. Phoebe, here's something you can do: Call everyone and tell them that Helga is missing. Okay?" Phoebe stuttered. "Okay, I'll do that. Thanks for telling me this Arnold." Arnold smiled. "You're welcome. Bye!" They both hanged up their phone and Arnold raced down the stairs and into the living room. "Grandpa, Grandma, I'm gonna try to find Helga." They both looked up at him. "But Arnold, you have no idea where to start looking for her!" stated Grandpa with a serious look in his eye. "Grandpa, the paper said she started missing at the school. So, I'll start there." Grandma looked at him. "Well, Arnold, It's very sweet of you to try to find someone you really care about, but you're only a kid. It will be, well, kind of dangerous for someone your age to go somewhere that might lead you out of the city and far away. I mean, trying to find someone when you don't even know where they are could lead you to China for all you know." Arnold looked disturbed. "Listen, Gerald, Helga and I saved the neighborhood last time. That was a hard task, but we did it! What makes you think I'm not gonna be able to do it this time?!!!" Arnold's grandparents looked at each other. "Well, I guess it would be okay," his grandpa started. "but as long as you get safe weapons, gadgets, and all that neat stuff from the girl you got all that from last time." Arnold's eyes brightened. "Oh, you mean Bridgett? Yeah, I'll do that. I still have all the stuff from last time in my closet! And thanks for letting me do this! You guys are the greatest!!" Arnold ran to his grandparents and gave them a hug. He ran up to his room and got his equipment. He ran back down to the kitchen and fixed him some snacks. He packed them in a small backpack. He gave his grandparents another big hug and goodbye. Arnold ran out the door and ran down toward the school while waving goodbye to Grandma and Grandpa. Arnold ran down the street to the school. He opened the door and went to the auditorium entrance. He took out a weird looking object from his utility belt. It looked like a remote for a TV, but it had a magnifying glass connected to it, with some little pinchers. Arnold bent down to the ground. He waved the magnifying glass like object over the ground. The little screen on the front of it lit up. It flashed the words: EVIDENCE FOUND Arnold pressed a small button on the remote and the pinchers started to move. They lifted up a small piece of black hair. Arnold smiled. "Yes! I found something!" He put it in a small bag, and then searched for more evidence.  
  
After a while, Arnold got tired of searching the floors of the school. He didn't find anything else after he found the small strand of hair. He put the bag with the hair in his backpack. Arnold walked out the door. "Maybe if should search on the steps of the school." Arnold took out his evidence detector and searched the steps. He found nothing. Arnold went down to the sidewalk. " I'll search right here, but it will be the last place I'm searching around the school." Arnold inspected the whole sidewalk. Once again, he found absolutely nothing. "Man!! This is impossible!" Arnold left the school premises. He went to the nearest place that he thought every bad criminal would go. The woods.  
By the time he got to the woods, it was starting to get dark. Arnold pulled out a pair of night vision goggles. He put them on his football shaped head. He looked all around the creepy forest. He could hear crows and owls all over the place. Arnold crept deeper into the forbidden wood, leaving only foot prints behind. "Gee, this is starting to freak me out!" Arnold stopped in his tracks. He could hear something behind him. He slowly turned his head around toward his back. It was only a deer. Arnold sighed in relief. If only he had a camera to take a picture of how his face looked at that moment. It would probably scare everyone at school if they saw a picture of him with a face like that.  
  
It was beginning to become daylight. Arnold had to find a place to go so no one would find him, even though no one was probably out there that early in the day. But he thought it was better safe than sorry. If someone found him, he would probably be taken back to the city. He found a cabin close by. Arnold thought maybe if someone who doesn't live in the city wouldn't take him back. Plus, if they don't have a car, they would have to walk for two days trying to get back. So, Arnold went ahead and knocked on the cabin door. He heard a voice, a girl's voice. A young woman came to the door. " Yeah, who is it?" the teen shouted. Arnold stood up straight. "Uh, it's a helpless pre-teen boy wanting, um, a little bit of, well, hospitality." The girl opened the door. "Oh! Hello there! Come on in! So, what's your name?" Arnold sat down in a small, wooden rocker. "I'm Arnold." The girl smiled. "Arnold, that's a nice name. My name is Salina." Arnold grinned. "Cool. So, I have a major question I need to know." Salina sat down in a chair. "Yes, what might it be?" Arnold took out the small zip lock bag with the stand of hair in it. "Hm.do you know of a guy around here that has black hair?" Salina's eyes grew wide. "Well, yes. I never liked him though." Arnold looked up from his evidence. "You don't like him, why? What did he do to you?" Salina walked over to a bookcase and grabbed a book. She flipped through some pages, and then stopped. "Here is his picture," Salina put the book in Arnold's face to show him the picture. "He looks, kind of young." Arnold said. "The reason I hate his guts is because about two months ago, he kidnapped me from my home in the city," Salina started. Arnold's mouth dropped. "What did he do to you?" he questioned. "Well, really all he did was put me in a large room, and forced me to sing to him." Arnold looked very surprised. "That's why he kidnapped Helga." Salina's eyes widened again. "Oh no, did you have a loved one kidnapped by that jerk?!" Arnold nodded. "Two other things I need to know, Salina. First, what is his name?" Salina looked under the picture of the evil freak. "Terrence.." Salina told him. Arnold took out a notepad and wrote that down. "Okay, second, where does he live?" Salina flipped to the back of the book and took out a small map. "Here is the location of where he is." She pointed at a small dot. "And here's where we are right now." The she pointed at another small dot bellow it. Arnold smiled. "That's not too far." Salina nodded. "Yeah. It's just above where you are now. It's about.hmm.. one or two miles from here." Arnold got up his things. "Well, I guess I better go now." Salina stopped him. "Wait! Take this. I'm sure you'll need it." Salina handed him the map. "Oh, thanks! I'm sure I will need it. Bye!" Arnold ran out the door. Salina waved back. "Bye Arnold! Hope to see you again!" Arnold ran down the trail that followed to the house where Terrence lived. He couldn't wait to get there and save his friend. But he had a feeling, that she wasn't just a friend to him anymore.. 


	3. At the Mansion

Disclaimer: Oh yeah. I don't own Hey Arnold! I just Wish  
  
I did.  
  
Movie 2 Part 2 -At The Mansion-  
  
Helga sat in a large room. It was quite beautiful. It was like  
  
a billionaires mansion or something. "So, what was the  
  
name of the song you sang at your pathetic little school?"  
  
Terrence asked. "It was called 'You'. Why do you care?"  
  
Helga scowled. "Let's just say, because you sing so well, so  
  
wonderful, so beautifully, that I have to have you to sing  
  
for me." Helga rolled her eyes. "Exactly why do I have to  
  
sing for you!? I'm dying to know! Why?!" Terrence walked  
  
over to a large painting of a young girl on it. "Because!  
  
Your voice is exactly like the voice of another girl I knew.  
  
She sang one song every day so she could do good at her  
  
performances every weekend. She was a super rich snobby  
  
star! That's why I have this huge mansion!" Terrence fell  
  
into a big armchair. Helga blinked continuously. "Well,  
  
where is she?" Terrence looked up from his lap. "She ran  
  
away. All because every once and a while I would want her  
  
to sing for me. I got so used to her singing all the time that  
  
I would ask her all the time to sing. I'm just so stupid. The  
  
only reason I wanted her to sing for me is cause I loved her  
  
voice. Plus, I always thought she loved to sing a lot." Helga  
  
looked dull. "So, she just left this huge mansion all to  
  
you?" Terrence nodded. "Yep. So, what song do you love  
  
the most?" Helga sighed. "Uh, you know I'm not gonna  
  
sing to you. Right? Wait a minute, I don't even know what  
  
your name is! What is your name?" Terrence looked  
  
surprised. "Oh yeah! I never did tell you did I? My name is  
  
Terrence." Helga grinned. "Cool. That's a nice name. Was  
  
that girl you were talking about your girlfriend or  
  
something?" Terrence nodded. "Yeah, the coolest one I've  
  
ever had." Helga reached into her shirt and pulled out a  
  
piece of gum, unwrapped it, then stuck it in her mouth.  
  
"Well, I'm still not singing for you." She said as she  
  
chewed on her cotton candy flavored gum. "How old was  
  
she?" questioned Helga. "She was 14." Terrence replied.  
  
Helga grinned. "How old are you?" Terrence slouched  
  
down in a chair he had just then sat in. "I'm 12." Helga  
  
burst out laughing. "She's older than you, and she let you  
  
take advantage of her!?! Ha! You're good!!! She must of  
  
been a real careless girl if she let a squirt like you boss her  
  
around." Terrence blushed. "It's not my fault she has  
  
issues." Helga grinned. "Hey, I wouldn't be talking! Your  
  
the one who picked me up from no where, mister 'I can fly  
  
through the air like a freak'. You da one with the issues."  
  
Terrence stood up. " Hey!! You be quiet! You're just  
  
jealous that I can pull a stunt like flying, and you can't."  
  
Helga snorted. "So what if I am? How did you get to be  
  
able to fly anyway?" Terrence thought a moment trying to  
  
remember how it all happened. " Oh, it's called 'witch  
  
craft'. I learned it when I was nine. I guess it paid off."  
  
Helga's face brightened. "Cool!!!! Teach me how to  
  
make little 3rd graders into thinking I'm the queen of  
  
the world." Terrence laughed. "Yeah, right. That's not what  
  
witch craft does. It doesn't hypnotize people, Stupid."  
  
Helga stood up and got in his face. "You listen here,  
  
STUPID! You don't call me, Helga G. Pataki, Stupid!!  
  
Cause I'm not! I'm as smart as they come, got it, you little  
  
reject from space?!!" Terrence grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"You Listen! I brought you here to sing! Not make idol  
  
chit-chat with you! Either sing or you'll be put in a place  
  
you don't want to be!" Helga laughed. "Yeah? Like  
  
where!?" Terrence replied with only a snicker.  
  
Well Then!! I love all the reviews! I tried to make  
  
this a little easier to read, but I don't think I accomplished  
  
that. All those reviews encourages me to type more, so  
  
I'm sure you'll see a lot of updates in the future. Oh yeah,  
  
Thanks For fixing the first chapter, Mic Mic. (^-^)  
  
Anyway, I forgot to say that the gang is all in 5th grade  
  
now, and Arnold and Helga are 10 years old. I'm working  
  
on the 3rd chap. So look for updates! Thanks!! 


	4. Into the Cold, Dark Room

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! If I did, I would have had this movie made 3 years ago.  
  
NOTE: Oh! I decided to keep the story PG. I changed my mind about all the other stuff I was gonna do with Arnold and Helga.  
  
Part 3 Into The Cold, Dark Room.  
  
"This is where you go!" Terrence yelled as he through Helga into a small room. "And until you change your mind about what I want you to do, you're not coming out." With that, Terrence slammed the door behind him. Helga went up to the door and screamed. "YOU LET ME OUT NOW!!!!!!!!" He didn't come back. "Little freak show. I'll bust him up if I wasn't in here." Helga thought as she sat on the cold floor. "If only Arnold was here. He would smack the heck out of the little piece of crap."  
  
What she didn't know was that Arnold, at that moment, was about to be there.  
  
In the Woods  
  
It was evening, and almost dark. Arnold could see the tip top of the mansion's roof. Arnold smiled, then ran toward it. When he arrived at the door of the mansion, he thought of how in the world he was going to get in, and when he did, how he was going to find Helga.  
  
After 5 minutes of looking around the castle for a way in, he finally found a thick vine leading up to a window. He climbed up it quickly, but carefully, so he wouldn't fall. Arnold reached the window and climbed in. There was a dim light on bright enough to where he could see his surroundings. Arnold tip toed to the door in front of him. He gently opened it, trying not to make a sound. "Now, if it's possible, how will I find Helga?" Arnold thought, as he peeped around a corner in the hallway, seeing if anyone was there. No one was. He then walked very, very quietly down the hallway, then slid into a room to the right, which was empty. "Hold on, I can hear someone crying, I wonder if it's.." Arnold stopped. Someone was walking down the hallway. Arnold slowly poked his head through the door to see who it was. A guy wearing black clothes went into a room right across from where Arnold was. "Phew!" Arnold whispered. Arnold heard the crying again. He followed where it was coming from.  
  
Arnold finally found the room that the crying was coming from. He went to turn the knob, but it was locked. He pulled out the 'All Purpose Key' that he had which opened anything with a lock. He stuck it in the lock. It clicked. Arnold put away the key, then turned the knob very slowly.  
  
Arnold couldn't believe what he had seen that moment he opened the door.  
  
NOTE: Once again! Thanks for all the reviews!! They make me soooo happy to know people are reading stories that I type. I've tried to make this chapter easier to read. Tell me in the reviews if it is easier to read!!! Please!!! 


	5. He Sees She's Safe

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. So don't tell me to make this movie soon. Kay? ^-^ Just playin' wit ya!!  
  
Part 4!!! He Sees She's Safe  
  
"Helga!" Arnold whispered loudly, but quiet enough so no one could hear him but Helga. Helga was in a position that other people would be in if they were stuck in a cave with a bear. She was siting on the cold cement ground. Her legs were folded up with her head on her knees, looking to the ground between her legs. When she heard the boy's voice, she looked up to see who it was. "Oh......my.......gosh," she thought. "Arnold, why are you here?" Helga questioned.  
  
Arnold put his finger over his lips. "Shhhh..There's no time to explain. Just get up, and lets go!" Helga nodded. "Where are we going?" Helga asked softly. Arnold smiled. "Home." he responded.  
  
Since there were no windows in the room Helga was in, they had to go the way Arnold came in. He led her down the hallway he came from.  
  
They turned a corner, then went to go in the door Arnold came through. It was shut and locked. "Great," Arnold thought. "Now what are we going to do?" Helga whispered to Arnold. Arnold shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Going somewhere?" a voice said behind them. "Or at least, trying to go somewhere! Heheh," It was the boy that Arnold saw in the hallway on the way to the room that Helga was in. Helga had to make a small statement. "Are you a street punk or something? I mean, all you're wearing is black." The boy scowled. "No duh, genius. Now, little boy, I think I'll take the girl back." Arnold stood in front of Helga with his arms out facing the boy. "I won't let you take her!" He said. The boy grinned. "Yeah, right. Listen, I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't an order from Terrence. I have to take her. Oh yeah, and little boy, Terrence knew you were in here the whole time you've been here." Arnold rolled his eyes. "So?"  
  
"So, Terrence wants to see you after I take back your sister." Arnold's eyes got really really big. "She's NOT my sister! Stupid!!" The boy giggled. "Oh! My bad. I meant your girlfriend! Yeah, that's what I meant." Arnold looked to the ground, silent. "Uh, yeah....." Arnold replied.  
  
~~So, how are you peoples liking my story so far? E-mail me if you all want to at: cool2d@bellsouth.net Yeah, my story is wierd. It kind of has an anime plot. Don't ya think? ^-^ 


	6. Get Outta There!

Disclaimer : I ALREADY TOLD YOU!!!!!!!! I DON"T OWN HEY ARNOLD!!!!!! Happy?!! I think I'm gonna cry now........  
  
Note: Okay, so in the last chapter Arnold said "Uh, yeah..." well, that's where he starts to show how he's feelin'! OH YEAH!!!  
  
Anyway, I wrote this chap. after I drunk about two cups of caffienated coffee!!!MWAHAHA!!!! That's why it sounds pretty goofed up. It's like it was from the makers of the movie SCARY MOVIE 2! Not really. It's not that goofed up.  
  
Part 5!!!!! Get Outta There!!  
  
Helga's mouth dropped to the words she just heard Arnold mumble. "Um, Arnold..." Helga whispered in his ear. "I guess you didn't hear what the guy said when he corrected himself." Arnold turned his head toward Helga. "Yeah, I 'm pretty sure I did." He stated.  
  
The boy in black was getting impatient. "HELLO!!? I 'm still here ya know!" Helga and Arnold stopped thier conversation.  
  
"Shut up! I'm arguing here!" Helga shouted. The boy in black scowled back at her. " That's it!!!" The boy walked over to Arnold and Helga, and grabbed Arnold by the arm.  
  
"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!?!?!?! GET OFF OF ME!!" Arnold yelled.  
  
Meanwhile in the camera room, Terrence sat watching the three of them. "This is like watching Comedy Central!! Heh heh!" Terrence got up from his chair. " I guess I'll have to do this myself... Oh well."  
  
Terrence walked down some hallways, and turned a few corners. He reached where they all were.  
  
"Calm down Twerp!! Geesh! Give it a rest!" The boy in black shouted at Arnold. Terrence rolled his eyes at them. "Why don't you all shut your Sub Woofers!!"  
  
All three of them starred at Terrence, in silence. "That's better. Now, little boy with the weird shapped head, you can just leave right now. Unless....you wanna go?"  
  
Arnold put out his hand and moved his fingers toward him. "You wanna go?" Then Helga smiled and said the same. "Yeah!! Do you wanna go?" The boy in black giggled. "Yeah Terrence! Do you wanna go?" Terrence looked at them annoyed. " Okay, cut the 'You Wanna Go' s. I'M SERIOUS."  
  
All of them got quiet. Then Arnold said something.  
  
"Well, you started it."  
  
Terrence rubbed his head like he had a head ache. "OKAAAAYYYY! YOU CAN SHUT UP NOW!!!"  
  
Arnold looked at the floor. "Okay....."  
  
Terrence took a breath. "I'll make this easier. Kurtis, put the boy in the room the girl was in." (Kurtis is the guy in black)  
  
"Yes sir." Kurtis grabbed Arnold, again, but just like last time, Arnold struggled to get out of his hands.  
  
Terrence closed his eyes and sighed. "Idiot." He mumbled.  
  
"FORGET IT. Kurtis, come here."  
  
Kurtis let go of Arnold and walked over to Terrence.  
  
"What is it sir?"  
  
Terrence started to whisper into Kurtis's ear.  
  
"Let's just leave both of them alone. We'll lock all the doors in the mansion, then play with them a bit. Ya know, mess with their minds. They'll never get out, and when were done being stupid, we'll deal with them."  
  
Kurtis nodded. "Cool......."  
  
"Oh yeah, hurry and run down to the camera room and prees the buttons that lock all the doors. I'll stall them." Terrence added.  
  
Kurtis smiled evily. Then ran to the camera room.  
  
"Where is he going?" questioned Arnold.  
  
Terrence glanced at Arnold.  
  
"Oh, he just had to go to the bathroom. He drank too much Sprite."  
  
"Oh." Arnold said.  
  
"So, what's your name?" questioned Terrence.  
  
"Arnold......why are you being all 'la dee da' weird on me now?"  
  
Terrence smiled. "What ever do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean! You're being nice!"  
  
Terrence stopped what he was about to say to Arnold. He heard the locks in the whole mansion click.  
  
Terrence grinned, then looked at Arnold and Helga.  
  
"Okay, I give up now. I'll let you two go. Go ahead, find your way out of this place and run home and live happily ever after."  
  
With that, Terrence turned around and walked away to the camera room.  
  
Arnold and Helga starred at him as he walked down the hall. "Ooookaaaayy, that was......intresting." Helga said looking at Arnold.  
  
"Yeah, let's just find our way out of here before something else stupid happens."  
  
Arnold and Helga quickly walked to the entrance of the mansion. "Crap!!! It's locked!!" Helga scowled. Arnold closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
After checking every door in the whole place, they were begining to give up hope. But then Arnold's face suddenly brightened up.  
  
"Helga!!! I just remembered something!" Helga looked at him. "What. What did you remember." Arnold thought a moment. "Okay, when I was trying to find you, I remembered a vent in the wall. Maybe we can climb through it!"  
  
Helga shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it's worth another wasted try. But who knows. It might just work."  
  
So, they went to the hall Arnold was talkin' about.  
  
"Now, all we have to do is open the vent......" Arnold pulled at the piece of thin metal. "aaannnnddd, PRESTO!!! YEAH!! go, go, go, go Arnold, It's ya birthday!!!"  
  
Helga laughed. "Yeah, you wish. Now let's just get outta here!!" They quickly climbed through the small vent, and they were gone.  
  
~~At the camera room~~  
  
"NOOOO!!!! THEY CAN'T LEAVE!!! HURRY KURTIS!!! GO GET THEM!!! " Kurtis nodded to the command of the young boy.  
  
Kurtis ran to the entrance of the mansion, but forgot it was locked. He looked around for a camera in there somewhere, and finally found one. He waved his arms back and forth at it.  
  
"The little fool," Terrence mumbled looking at the TV screen with Kurtis on it. Terrence pressed the button, releasing all the locks in the mansion.  
  
Kurtis heard the locks click then jumped up and down in excitement.  
  
Terrence rolled his eyes.  
  
Kurtis ran out side, but he couldn't see because it was dark.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!!! I'M SCARED!!!!!!! TERRENCE!!! IT'S DAAAAAARRRRRRRKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Terrence heard the words Kurtis screamed all the way into the camera room. "Nah duh, ya think!! It's 9:34!! Of course it's dark." Terrence walked out of the room, and to the entrance.  
  
"I guess I'll have to get the other security workers to handle this. Kurtis, go send all 15 sercurity workers out into the woods. They'll find them. I'm sure of it."  
  
Kurtis nodded, then did what Terrence said.  
  
"They can't get too far. I'll find them before any one can say 'Wow!! You are fast!' Heh, heh!" Terrence mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~There!!! done with that chapter. Now, that review about  
  
the witch craft thing, I couldn't think of nothin' else to call  
  
it, so excuse me about that. I'm only 12. You can't expect  
  
much. Sooooooo, Love all the reviews!!! I hope I can get  
  
alot like other stories have. Some stories I've seen have  
  
over 100 reviews!!!!! WHOA!!! THAT'S ALOT!!!  
  
^-^ Thanks 4 da reviews!!! 


	7. Alone At Last

Disclaimer: NO. No more Disclaimers. I already said That I Don't own Hey Arnold and all that other crap in all the other chapters, so, no more disclaimers. :p  
  
~~WAAAAZZZZ UUUUPPPPP!!!!! Still a bit Hyper, but I'll get normal again soon. (Hopefully) I'm starting to get on my mom's nerves. She told me " NO MORE MOCHA FRAPPUCCINO FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" So, now I can't drink my fav drink now. :( Anyway, HERE'S THE SIXTH CHAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Part 6!!!!! Alone At Last......0.o  
  
Arnold and Helga ran as fast as they possibly could, hoping no one was following.  
  
"Arnold!" Helga shouted as they was running away from pure torture.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Don't you think we should rest now!!?"  
  
"Yeah! When we get to somewhere where it's safe!!!"  
  
Helga slowed down a bit. Arnold kept going but noticed she was behind him and not in front of him. He slowed down too.  
  
"I guess this is safe enough," Arnold said, breathing hard from all the running.  
  
"Uh, Arnold," Helga said.  
  
"What?''  
  
"Look in front of you."  
  
Arnold looked in front of him to see that he was standing in front of a large, beatiful meadow with pure green grass and pretty blue and purple flowers. It was all lit up by the bright, blue moon.  
  
"W-Whoa," Arnold exclaimed.  
  
They were both silent for a while, starring out at the beautiful scene.  
  
"Arnold,'' Helga started.  
  
Arnold looked at her. "Yeah?"  
  
"What did you mean when you said 'Uh, yeah' to that boy in the creepy black clothes? Didn't you hear what the boy said I was to you? Your Girlfriend?"  
  
Arnold blushed. "Well, I didn't know you would hear me."  
  
"So that means what you said was true?"  
  
"Uh....w-well.....it's highly p-possible...."  
  
"ARNOLD. IS-IT-TRUE?"  
  
"........"  
  
"ANSWER ME!!" "OKAY!!YEAH!!!"  
  
Helga stopped. Her eyes were wide with confusion, but she was happy about what he said.  
  
"But how? I thought you hated me?"  
  
"Helga, I never hated you, I liked you enough to be called my friend."  
  
"But still. How could you just like me, and then all of a sudden like-me like-me?"  
  
"......When I heard the song you sang at the auditions, I felt a bit, different. And then I hear you were kidnapped, and I was really, really worried. And I guess everything I went through to save you has made me.............kind of like you more than just my friend......Okay?"  
  
Helga looked down at her feet. "Oh,"  
  
"Do you still like-like me?"  
  
"........Y-Yeah, I do......"  
  
"......Yeah, I understand how nervous you are. It must feel weird having the boy that you loved all your life finally love you back"  
  
"......."  
  
"Listen, I'm a little tired. How about we rest for thirty minutes, or more. Okay?"  
  
".....F-Fine with me..."  
  
Arnold sat out a small blanket big enough for two people to sit on. Arnold sat on it, then motioned Helga to sit down too. Helga walked over to the blanket and sat down.  
  
They were under a tree, making it darker , causing anyone who was out there not to be able to see them.  
  
"Do you like to look at the stars?" Arnold questioned Helga.  
  
"Yeah, I don't get to very often though. I don't have a skylight like you do."  
  
"Well, do you want to now?"  
  
Helga grinned. This was her dream come true. All her life she had always wanted Arnold to be by her side and show her what true love really is.  
  
"Sure, Arnold."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Oh.......My.........Gosh! I'm saying that to my own story!!! I love it when I write stuff like this! It's so cool. I bet after that chapter, you people are singing that old song "Keep Rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin" Yeah. I'll keep this story rollin'. Just wait until It's over. Every one's gonna cry and want a sequal to it. ;) 


	8. They can't find them

Okay, that review on wanting to know what an anime plot is, well this is what it is : strong emotions, Love, stupid guys that kidnap girls, saving people, meeting new people. You know, stuff like that is like anime movies, and all that stuff was in this story. And Terrence, he can fly. In anime, characters can fly in their movies too. It's just too hard to explain. -.-`  
  
Anyway, I think I've calmed down now.(Hopefully) So, did you guys like the last chapter where it was only Arnold and Helga? Was it intresting? Yeah. I tryed to remember how 10 year olds act when they're in *love*. Riiiiiight.  
  
If you notice, I've sorta been rushing (Not alot though) through the middle part of the story. Who thinks I should slow down?  
  
I bet you guys are all like: GET TO THE FREAKIN' STORY!!!!!!  
  
Well, I am!!! Here it is!!!!!!!!!  
  
Part 8!!!!!!!! They can't find them------Yet!  
  
"Okay, you go this way, and I'll go that way."  
  
The security dudes got all situated and organized to be successful at finding Arnold and Helga.  
  
Michael, a dark brown haired teen that liked to show off, went down a trail leading to a nearby creek. When he got there he sighed.  
  
"Ah, this isn't where they'll be. This is just where bugs and other creepy stuff goes."  
  
He then turned around and went back.  
  
Jimmy, a teen with dirty blonde hair and had major issues, went down a trail leading to a huge bear cave.  
  
"I wonder if they're in there?"  
  
Jimmy walked into the cave.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!NOT THE PANTS!!!!!!!!!! NOT THE PANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He ran as fast as he could out of the cave before the bear ate him alive............with no pants.  
  
He reported back to the head security dude. "NO. NOTHING BACK THAT WAY."  
  
The head security dude's eyes brightened. "WOW!!!!! YOU WEAR CLIFFORD THE BIG RED DOG UNDIES TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!KOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jimmy made an expression that looked like: -.-`  
  
~Meanwhile while everyone's looking for Arnold and Helga, they were still under the same tree looking at the stars.  
  
Helga's eye's looked over at Arnold.  
  
"Arnold, do we have anything to eat?"  
  
Arnold looked at her grinning.  
  
"No, I dumped all the snacks I had in the lake before I came to get you and went two days without food and water."  
  
Helga smiled. "Sure Arnold, whatever you say."  
  
"I'm just playin'. I have one PB&J sandwhich and a bag of crackers. Oh, and a cantine of sweet ice cold tea."  
  
"How did you keep the tea cold?"  
  
"I have a very, very, very small cooler in my backpack."  
  
'' ..........Oh.''  
  
"Joking again. The tea isn't cold. And I did have more snacks, but I ate most of them. We'll just have to share the sndwhich and the tea."  
  
"Why are you playing around like that? You act like nothing's going to happen to me? You could just through away all your worries and act like you're in Hippie Land, with tons of smiley faces and peace signs! You know I could be found and then slaved forever in that heckhouse back there??"  
  
"Well, I'm just trying to make you feel better and lose some of your stress. But if it bothers you that much, then I'll stop."  
  
".............I'm sorry Arnold. I'm just a little....scared, that's all. It really doesn't bother me that much. It's nothing that will get on my nerves or anything. Go ahead. Joke away."  
  
"........Heh,heh..."  
  
Helga looked at him confused.  
  
"What? What are you laughing at?"  
  
"It's nothing funny, it's just that, it's weird when you act so nice because, I just never see you act nice. Ya know?"  
  
Helga looked to her feet.  
  
"Did I really always act that mean?"  
  
"....Well, uh.....I don't want to be rude or bad towards you or anything,.....but...yeah. You did."  
  
"But you know that every time I was mean to you, I was really showing my love, right?"  
  
Arnold sighed, then smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I've known that ever since you told me that you liked me on top of the FTI building."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ARNOLD'S~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Ontop of the FTI building)  
  
Helga: Blah blah blah Love blah blah blah blah you blah (And she went on and on and on and on and on......)  
  
Arnold: (Talking in his head)OMG!! I HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM THIS THING!!!!!!  
  
Helga: Oh, come here ya big lug! (She kisses him)  
  
Arnold:(Thinking some more) NOOOO! I should have wrote my will sooner!  
  
(Then she stops kissing him)  
  
Arnold: (thinking, AGAIN)........w-what? YAY!! I'M STILL ALIVE!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arnold looked around slyly. ".....Yep, I still remember that."  
  
(While Arnold and Helga flirted some more, the security dudes were about to give up on trying to find them.)  
  
The head security guy tells the last security guy to go down the last trail they could find.  
  
Bradley, a brownish black haired teen that had the talents of a moron, went down that last trail.  
  
He walked for at least five minutes, then he finally got to a big opening.  
  
"Wow, to much green!!! MY EYES!!!"  
  
He was at the big meadow.  
  
Arnold and Helga heard him yell.  
  
"Arnold! What was that?!"  
  
"I don't know but we need to leave now."  
  
Arnold and Helga packed up their stuff, and left towards the trail where Bradley was. Evidentually that didn't hear where Bradley was yelling from.  
  
Bradley looked around from behind a tree.  
  
"*Gasp!* There they are!!" Bradley shouted.  
  
Arnold and Helga looked at the tree where Bradley was standing.  
  
Their eyes widened with fear, then they ran in the oppposite direction. Bradley yelled for the head security dude. Then chased after them.  
  
"I FOUND THEM!!!!!!!"  
  
Arnold and Helga ran through bushes and puddles from shallow streams.  
  
"Arnold, where are we going?!!!"  
  
"I really don't know!!! I'm just trying to get you away from that guy back there and all the other weird people!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Are you saying you don't care if you get caught!?!!!"  
  
"Yeah!! I don't care cause they're not looking for me!!"  
  
"Yes they are!! Terrence said he was going to put you in that room!!"  
  
"Oh yeah.... But I still don't care."  
  
"Why NOT!!!?"  
  
"Because I just want you to be safe! That's all that really matters to me."  
  
Helga grinned.  
  
(This is getting emotional isn't it!)  
  
Bradley ran as fast as possible chasing after them. but he thought a while while he was running.  
  
"I don't think any of this is worth it. I think Terrence has issues. What does he see in that girl anyway? I mean, besides good singing talents....."  
  
Bradley slowly stopped running after them. Then he finally stopped completely.  
  
Arnold and Helga kept running. Then, they were gone.  
  
The head security dude comes up and sees Bradley standing there starring into the woods where Arnold and Helga ran away.  
  
"What are you doing Bradley? Where are they?"  
  
''It wasn't them. It was two foxes."  
  
"Bradley. You're and idiot."  
  
The head security dude turns around and walks back to the mansion. Bradley looks the ground and smiles.  
  
"I know....."  
  
And he walks back with the head security guy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WEEEE HEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! That was very intesting and action like. ^.^ Like I was saying, should I go slower and not rush through this? The next chapter will be about Arnold and Helga trying to find their way back. -.-` Boring I know, but yet, very cool. (I don't even know if that made sense.)  
  
Hey people! Tell me if this chapter was a bit funny, or if it sucked, cause' I need to know!!!!!  
  
I want to make this fic a bit humorous, so I need some people help me think of funny stuff that should happen in this fic. If you have any ideas, e- mail me at:  
  
cool2d@bellsouth.net  
  
I will be looking forward to your ideas and thoughts!!!!! ^-^ Helga22  
  
( That is, If you want it to be funny.) 


	9. Where Are We?

Okie dokie!! That last chapter had these three people named Bradley, Michael, and Jimmy. I named them after my best friends. They are boys. (Of course, we all hope they are boys. ;) Kiddin' around. Oh yeah, they are all brothers. As in RELATED. It's very weird cause none of them act the same. Or look the same.  
  
(This chapter isn't too serious during some parts, so if you want the story to be serious like it would actually be in a movie, then you can skip the screwed funny parts.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Part 8!!!!!! Where are we??  
  
"Are they gone?" Helga asked slowing down, even though she didn't know if they were gone or not.  
  
"Yeah, I think we lost them." Arnold slowed down too.  
  
"Where are we Arnold?"  
  
Arnold shrugged his shoulders, then he had an idea. He took off his backpack, then rambled through it.  
  
"Yes!! I still have it!" It was the map that Salina gave him.  
  
"I think were're right here....." Arnold pointed at a small dot then looked up from the map and saw Salina's house. "Whoa....that was weird."  
  
"What is this place?" Asked Helga.  
  
"It's a friend of mine's house!! Come on! Let's go!"  
  
They ran up to the front door of the house. Arnold knocked loudly on the door. "SALINA!!! It's me!!!Arnold!!!! Open up!!"  
  
"Man Arnold! You're ruder than I thought!"  
  
Arnold kept knocking."Hey Salina!! It's okay!!It's me Arnold! You can open the door!!"  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
Arnold smiled. "Finally! Hey Nobody! Is Salina there?"  
  
Nobody was there.  
  
"Yeah, I know you're there but I just wanted to know if Salina was there."  
  
Nobody was there.  
  
"Okay!! I know you're there!!! NOW WHERE IS SALINA?!?!?!?!"  
  
Nobody was there.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!''  
  
Finally, Helga went up to Arnold and asked, "ARNOLD!!!! What is your problem?!?! Have you gone mad!!?!"  
  
"No. Just want Nobody to tell me where Salina is."  
  
"ARNOLD!!!!! It's okay!!! Whoever Salina is, well, she's not here. Let's just go home now. I'm tired and I want to go home really bad. Please take me home Arnold! I'm sleepy!"  
  
"Fine!!!We'll go home!!Man, take some ridlin or something!! Geesh!!"  
  
So, with that, they tried to find their way home with the little dinky map that Salina gave Arnold.  
  
(two minutes later)  
  
"ARNOLD! I think I'm gonna die!! I'm sooo tired! We must have been walking for hours since we left that Salina's house!!!"  
  
"You have got some issues to work out girl." Arnold giggled. "We've only been gone for two and a half minutes since we left Salina's house."  
  
"Oh...............ARNOLD! I think I've lost my mind!! I'm sooo stupid! We must have dropped it walking those long two and a half minutes since we left Salina's house!!!"  
  
Arnold rolled his eyes and then handed her a bag.  
  
"Huh, what's this?"  
  
"It's a bag of leftover crackers that you never finished. You want them?"  
  
"COOL!!!!!!!QUACKERS!!!!!"  
  
Helga grabbed the bag and munched on the crackers.  
  
(five hours later)  
  
"Wow Arnold!! I feel good since I ate those crackers four minutes ago!"  
  
Arnold closed his eyes and sighed. 'Great. She's snapped.' he thought. 'I better hurry up and get her out of here.'  
  
(A little while later)  
  
As Arnold led the way through the forest, he turned around and looked at Helga. She was playing with a strand of her hair.  
  
"Helga, come up here."  
  
"What do you mean by 'come up here?"  
  
"I mean stop being behind me come up here beside me."  
  
".....Oh,"  
  
Helga walked a bit faster to catch up with Arnold. When she got by his side, she slowed to his speed.  
  
Arnold kept his head foward while his eyes were looking at Helga. With their hands by their sides, he then moved his and hand over toward hers.  
  
Helga felt Arnold's hand touching her's. Her eyes widened. She thought for a moment.  
  
' Oh....My......Gosh.....Arnold is holding my hand!!!!! This is so cool!'  
  
Helga couldn't help but look at Arnold. Arnold noticed she was staring at him, so he looked up at her.  
  
He grinned.  
  
Helga turned her head from his hot smile. Arnold looked at her, blinking continuously in confusion.  
  
"Helga, why won't you show your feelings even when nobody but me is around to see them?"  
  
Helga's mouth opened slightly. She thought about his question.  
  
'Arnold is right. Why don't I show my feelings for him. Maybe I guess they're too strong to let out. I mean, if I showed him how I really felt right now, it would be like letting out a twentyone-year-old's feeling about a guy....I guess......well, not really. Okay, this is it. I'll show some of my feelings toward him. He did say he liked-me liked-me.'  
  
"Okay Arnold, if you want me to show how I feel at this very moment, then I will."  
  
Helga made Arnold stop walking. She slowly lifted her hand up and stroked her fingers through Arnold's soft golden hair.  
  
Arnold felt a chill go through his spine. He was nervous, but he knew there was nothing to be nervous about. He had went through this once before (You know the FTI thing, doi!), and so he would go through with this again. But this time, he would go along with it and try not to avoid it like last time.  
  
Plus, the way she was doing this, he liked it.  
  
They both looked deeply into each of their eyes.Helga put her arms around Arnold's body, and Arnold did the same to Helga. Then they very slowly eased close to each other, closed their eyes, and before they even knew it, their lips touched.  
  
After a 5 or 6 second kiss that seemed, to them, like it lasted forever, they stopped.  
  
It didn't last as long as the one in the last movie, but it was long enough to tell it was a real kiss. It wasn't like the kiss little kids would have, you know, they just kiss for a millisecond and that was it. Little kids always did it that way because they were always so bashful to do it.  
  
But Arnold and Helga were different. Not only were they ~NOT~ little kids and they weren't bashful, they were old enough to know that a kiss is a tender thing, and that it meant more than showing you that you like the other person. It showed that you loved them and that you cared, and if he or she was in toruble, you would risk everything in your entire life to help him or her.  
  
Just like Arnold did for Helga....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I told you in the last chapter that this chapter would be boring, well, I guess I sorta fibbed. Sorry about that.  
  
I hope I did good on the 'kiss explanation', because I'm just 12, and I don't really know much about that stuff. ;) Please say in the reviews if it was okay, because I didn't ask for help on how to explain it. What all I said came from what I always thought a kiss meant.  
  
Next chap: Will Arnold and Helga EVER get out of the stupid woods? Find out in the next chapter, 'Expect the Unexpected'  
  
This chapter was short too! It was also sorta weird. o.~  
  
Helga22 ^-^ 


	10. Expect the Unexpected

*Helga22 starts scrubbing her dry hair* She's got the urge for Herbal! She's got the Urge!.....Oh, uh...Hi!!!! Okay in this chappie, I think I'm a bit too discriptional on the Arnold and Helga part. So, if it has too much detail for you, LIVE WITH IT!!!! Oh, um, sorry about that. And for some reason, I felt like putting a disclaimer on this one. I guess I felt like typing alot or somethin'.  
  
Disclaimer: *Sings song to Hey Mickey from Bring It On* Oh Arnold I want to sign, I want to sign contract so you'll be mine, But No!!No I don't Own!!!!  
  
Oh Arnold I want to sign, I want to sign contract so you'll be mine, But No!! No I don't Own!!!  
  
Oh Arnold what a pity you can't be with me! I'll make you have an Episode where Helga and you will be! Oh Arnold you're so pretty can't you clearly see, your maker Craig Bartlett!!!Makes your love life, your love life, so bad and mean Arnold!  
  
Part 9!!!!! Expect the Unexpected  
  
~~Back at The mansion~~  
  
The security guards arrived at the huge house. They walked in the house, and went up to the camera room where Terrence always sat.  
  
The head security guard walked up to Terrence. "Uh, sir................ we didn't find them."  
  
Terrence stood up from his seat. You could tell by how fast he got up that he was angry.  
  
" Why NOT!?!?! Wait. Don't say a WORD. I'll take care of this MYSELF. If you MORONS can't do such a simple thing, then there is no hope that you will be able to do ANYTHING IN YOUR LIFE!!!!!!"  
  
Terrence stompped out of the room and ran out the door.  
  
He did his little 'flying thingy' and 'flew' away towards the city. (The flying thing was such a stupid idea. But that's Helga22 for ya!)  
  
He knew that's probably where they were by now, so he went in that direction.  
  
~~ Where Arnold and Helga were ~~  
  
Arnold slightly squeezed Helga tight, bringing her closer to him. Helga's face struck a lovesick expression. The usual one where she smiles and her eyes are half-way open.  
  
Arnold closed his eyes and smiled. He loved the way she had her arms around him and layed her head on his shoulder. One thing he loved the most though, was the way she handled love all so well, so mature. Despite the fact that they are only 10, to Arnold it felt as if they were married. Like the dream of him being married to her, but being 100 times better. 100 times WAY better.  
  
Helga lifted her head from Arnold's shoulder. "Arnold, when are we ever going to get home? I'm starving!" Arnold pulled out the map from Salina and looked at it.  
  
"What a way to break up a touching moment. Let's see....hmm, we should be getting there pretty soon. It didn't take me this long to come and get you, but I went a different direction on our way back. And I expected it to be a short cut, but I guess it turned into a long cut."  
  
"Well, how long do you think it will take to get home?"  
  
"About another.....30 minutes!"  
  
"YES!!! Finaly I will be back in my room in 30 minutes with air conditioning and FOOD!!!!"  
  
So, Arnold and Helga walked their way through the forest with the early morning light glowing through the tall sky scraping trees.  
  
~~About ten minutes later~~  
  
"Uh, Helga, I think we're going to get there alot sooner than I said."  
  
"Why do you say that Arno-" Helga stopped.  
  
Arnold pointed straight out in front of them.There, was the thing they've been dying to get to.  
  
It was the neighborhood. Or as they would call it, 'home'.  
  
Helga jumped up and down in excitment. "OH MY GOD!!!!! I'M IN CIVILIZATION!!!!!!!!!!!! FOOD, HERE I COME!!!!!!"  
  
She was just about to run down the road, until Arnold grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"No, not yet. We have to do something."  
  
"ARNOLD!!! What in the world do we possibly have to do?!!"  
  
"In the whole beggining, before I came to save you, I came over to your house to see if you was there cause I wanted to know if you want to go shopping for clothes for the talent contest. And so, now that we're here, do you want to go shopping with me for the talent contest thing?"  
  
Helga blinked a couple of times. "But Arnold, we don't have any money."  
  
Arnold grinned evily. "Who ever said that we didn't have any money?" He reached down into his pockets and pulled out at least sixty dollars.  
  
"Arnold!! Where did you get all of that?!"  
  
"I've been saving it up from my tenth birthday. It all came from my grandparents, the borders, and a little from Gerald."  
  
"Wow, I didn't get that much for my birthday. You're lucky."  
  
Arnold smiled. He flipped through the money and handed her thirty dollars. "Happy belated Birthday."  
  
Helga almost fainted, but then stood up straight again. "Oh Arnold, I couldn't take your mon-"  
  
Arnold put his fingers over her mouth, stopping her from talking. "No, you keep it. Now we can go to mall and look for pimpin' clothes!"  
  
Helga rolled her eyes. ''Arnold, can't we do that right after we tell my mom and dad that I'm home? I really want to change my clothes. I mean, they smell like a pig pen near a sewage plant."  
  
Arnold laughed. "Okay, you can do whatever you want to do. I can't stop you from doing what you want."  
  
Arnold and Helga walked toward Helga's house, and yes, they were holding hands. ^-^  
  
On the way there, they saw their friends at Gerald Field playing baseball. They tried to ignore the game as they walked by, but then Rhonda looked at them and shouted aloud.  
  
"Hey Arnold! Helga!! YOUR FINALLY BACK!!!!! And you guys are okay!!! That's great! Want to play bas- Oh MY GOD..!!"  
  
Rhonda stared at Arnold and Helga's hands cupped together. She turned around and looked at everyone staring at them also.  
  
Rhonda's eyes were bulged. "You guys! Look at what they're doing!! They're HOLDING HANDS!!!! It's soooooo gross!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's sooooo DISGUSTING!! I can't bear to look!!!"  
  
Everyone squniced their eyes to see if what Rhonda was saying was true. Everyone's mouth dropped at the sight of Arnold and Helga's hands touching.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Helga!!!"  
  
Helga looked at her and grinned. Phoebe winked back at her while smiling.  
  
Harold pushed everyone out of his way so he could get a closer look at the couple. Then he burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey Arrrrrrnuuuld!!! Do you have a crush on Helga Pataaaakiiiii?! Ha ha!!!! Arnold and Helga sittin' in a tree,"  
  
Then Sid and Stinky walked up beside Harold and joined in.  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!!!!!!!HA!Ha ha!!Ha!"  
  
Then eveyone in Gerald Field started to laugh with them.  
  
Helga and Arnold started to blush. Arnold looked at Helga. She looked so embarassed. Arnold had to do something about it. He spoke up during all the laughter.  
  
"So what if I have a crush on her. It's not funny. It's just something everyone's gonna end up doing anyway! You guys act so immature! We're in fifth grade! Act your age!"  
  
Everyone stopped laughing and stared at Arnold.  
  
Then Stinky spoke. "Heh, Arnold, we wouldn't be laughin' if it was someone else you had a crush on, but Helga!!! That's just gosh darn funny!!! It's so wrong! Ha ha!"  
  
Arnold looked down to the ground and started mumbling. "It's not funny, it's wonderful to me."  
  
Stinky stopped laughing. "Heheh, Uh, what did you say Arnold? I couldn't hear you on a count of you was mumblin'."  
  
Arnold looked up. "I said It's not funny!! It's wonderful!!! I've never met a girl in my life that has given me what Helga has! She's the only one in the school that has what I want, and if you guys have a problem with it, I will pound you so hard it won't even be funny........"  
  
Everyone gasped in fear. It's not every day you would hear Arnold threaten people. Gerald walked up to Arnold.  
  
"Man, Arnold, we're real sorry man. Right guys?" Gerald turned and looked at the small croud of kids. They all nodded. Gerald looked back at Arnold. "We'll leave you alone Arnold. You too, Helga. We're really sorry."  
  
"ARNOLD!!!!!!!!"  
  
A voice from behind them shouted. Arnold turned around and looked at the mysterious person. Then, his eyes brightened.  
  
"SALINA!!!!"  
  
It was the brown haired teen pop star that he wanted to see on the way home.  
  
"Oh Arnold!! I came to the neighborhood to move back! I knew you were here so I tried to find you. The reason I knew you were here is because I saw Terrence!!! I think he was looking for you and your friend!! When I saw him, I hid behind a trash can, so he didn't see me. But I think you guys better hide somewhere safe before he finds-"  
  
"Finally! I thought you two were long gone, but I don't give up on finding anyone. Ha! Oh Salina!!! I found you too!"  
  
Arnold, Helga, and Salina jumped back. They all shouted in fear. "TERRENCE!!"  
  
Gerald and everyone else started to scream in horror and ran around in circles. Then Phoebe stopped. "Wait a minute, why are WE running around!?! The boy doesn't want US, he want our friends!!!! We should help them!!!!!"  
  
Everyone stopped, looked at each other, then charged at Terrence.  
  
Terrence stopped easing closer to the three he wanted, and looked at the stampede of kids. "Stop!! What are you munchkins doing!! Get away from me!! AHHH!!!!"  
  
Nearby, a cop across the street heard the screaming, and went over to see what was going on.  
  
"Hey!! What is going on here!!??" the cop yelled.  
  
Arnold, Helga, and Salina walked up to the cop.  
  
Helga got down on her hands and knees infront of him. "That boy is trying to kidnap us!!! SERIOUSLY!!! WE'RE NOT LYING!!!!PLEASE HELP US!!!!"  
  
The cop looked up at the boy, then back down at Helga.  
  
"Well, what is the boy's name?"  
  
"Terrence!"  
  
The cop's eyes widened, then he ran over to the boy.  
  
"Terrence!!!!You're under arrest!!!" The cop shouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cool! I hope you guys liked this chappie!!! It was weird, but who cares!! As long as my loyal fans love it, then it's okay with me!! I'm working on the next chapter, so look for more updates! Love the reviews!!! Looking foward to seeing more too!!! (I've totally screwed up the parts on this storie, part seven says part 6 and all this crap. It's so messed up. The others are like that too.)  
  
^-^  
  
Helga22 


	11. Off to the Stoney Lonesome

Well, saw some reviews, and I want to reply to Akino Matoumiken. I know this fic is going pretty fast, but I would like to get done so I could start on the series of the show after this movie happens. It's a very humorous series, and some episodes I'll make probably won't make any sense,(like the one I'm working on now) but I'm pretty sure they'll be worth reading.  
  
I'm glad I have two people, that I know of, putting my story on their favs list. It makes me soooooo happy!!! ^-~  
  
A 'Katina' Disclaimer: Salina's last name is Katina. I used the last name of Lena, a girl from my fav group, Tatu. So I don't own Tatu, or Lena Katina.  
  
Part 10 Off to the Stoney Lonesome  
  
"What!!! You can't arrest me!!" Terrence screamed at the top of his loungs, kicking his feet and whining like a baby.  
  
The cop through Terrence in the back of the police car. "Yeah, uh....how does that thing go.....oh yeah! Tell it to the judge."  
  
Helga, Arnold, and Salina smiled.  
  
The cop came over to the three kids.  
  
"Man, I'm glad you kids found this weasel."  
  
Arnold looked at Helga confused. "But, are you saying you have been trying to find him and arrest him?" questioned Arnold.  
  
The cop grinned. "Are you kiddin'? We've been looking for that creep since that singer girl named Salina called the police station after she got kidnapped from him."  
  
Salina stepped forward. "Ahem, I would be that girl."  
  
The cop's eyes brightened. "Really?! Oh, man, can I have your autograph!?! Please! Sign the bottom of my clipboard!! I love all your songs!!"  
  
Salina sighed. "Okay here." She pulled out a permanent marker, and signed her name and a note. It read:  
  
Thanks for listening to all my wonderful music. But most of all, thanks for being a wonderful fan! Salina Katina! love ya always! ^-^  
  
~~ Okay Hold on. I'm stopping for one second. I just saw a story. It was called 'Undercover' by Queen Flirt. Okay, her summary is like mine, but it's reversed. Is she copying me or something? Is the plot the same? I don't mind or anything, but it's sorta wierd. Okay continue the story.~~  
  
The cop looked at the signiture. "YEAH!!!!!! WAHOO!!!!!Uh, heheh, um......I'll go now."  
  
The cop got into the car and drove off.  
  
"Uh, he didn't even ask me any questions or anything." Helga stated. Arnold looked at her.  
  
"Helga, why would you want to waste ten minutes of your life answering stupid questions?"  
  
"Because! I thought I might have to go to court or something. I dunno. Yeah, you're right. No cop is gonna waste ten minutes of my life!"  
  
Just then a car pulled up. Helga turned around to look at it.  
  
"Mom! Dad!"  
  
It was Miriam and Big Bob Pataki. Oh wow. How exciting. -.-`  
  
Miriam poked her head out of the passenger seat window. "Helga...you're okay! That's wondeful dear, uh, we're going to the mall to get your clothes for the.......what was it... oh yeah, the contest thing on.....Friday........yeah, Friday. So get in the car.''  
  
Helga turned to Arnold, then looked back at the car. "Mom, can I use your cellphone?"  
  
"Well, okay, but don't stay on it long. I only have.....a few minutes left."  
  
"Mom, you don't even use the thing. Anyway," Helga looked at Arnold. "here, use this to call your house to see if it's okay to go with me to the mall."  
  
Arnold smiled, and grabbed the phone. He dialed his number, and it started to ring, and his grandpa anwsered the phone. "Hello. You have reached Sunset Arms Boarding House, this is Phil speaking."  
  
"Hey!! Grandpa!!!"  
  
"Oh Arnold! Are you around the boarding house?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm in Gerald Field, But i didn't call to say I was home. Uh, I just called to see if I could go to the mall with Helga to shop for clothes for the talent contest thing."  
  
"Well, I guess so, you have your money?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Okay, you can go."  
  
"Thanks, Grandpa! Bye!"  
  
They both hung up the phone at the same time.Helga took the phone back and gave it to Miriam.  
  
"So Arnold, what did they say?"  
  
"They said I could go."  
  
"All right!!" Helga looked at her parents in the car. "Mom, Dad, can Arnold go too?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, come on and get in the car already! Man, I burning up here!!!" Big Bob shouted out. Arnold and Helga ran to the car and got in.  
  
Everyone in Gerald Field just stared at how wierd this all was. It all was happening so fast, they didn't know what to say or do. Then finally a few kids waved goodbye at the car.  
  
~~Speeding it up a bit~~  
  
Okay, they went to the mall, they bought pimpin' clothes, threw pennies of the top floor and got in trouble by a security guard, then they went home. Then it was Friday, the day the talent contest was. Arnold and Helga got ready and went to the school.(If I slowed that down and put excrusiating detail in it, it would have been boring.)  
  
~~End of speeding it up a bit~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:( I have to say it. The next chapter will be the end of the story. WAHHHH!!!!!!!! I, myself, don't want it to end, but it has to someday. I rushed because I didn't feel well, and I didn't want to type alot. Don't be mad at me because I sped it up. I DON'T FEEL GOOD!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO TYPE A MILLION CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, do I make myself clear?  
  
Helga22 ^-^ 


	12. The Ending! WHOOHOO!

Okie dokie! SOOOOO Sorry for the big hold on this chapter. I've been playing baseball, and It has worn me out!!!!!  
  
Okay,Here is some thanks on this LAST chapter. I want to thank all the people that have submited reviews to my fic, and all the people that have put my story on their favs list. Thanks Mic Mic for the redone 1st chapter! I'm glad all of you have enjoyed this wierd thing as much as I did typing it.  
  
It would be neat if everyone all of a sudden started pouring in reviews on this last chappie. I wish that would happen. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I use yet ANOTHER thing from Tatu in here. Arnold and Helga's group is called Neposedi. It's from a band Yulia, from Tatu, was in when she was a kid. So I don't own Neposedi or Yulia OR Tatu. ( I just love Tatu! ^-^)Plus I used thier song 'Not Gonna Get Us'. My friends and I said it matches perfectly with the story and A/H's relationship.  
  
Alright, Let's get this over with before I start crying.  
  
~~Last Part  
  
The Talent Contest~~  
  
Arnold and Helga were backstage practicing their lines for the song they were going to perform. They didn't want to sing seperately on stage, so they decided to sing a song together.  
  
But the thing was, they weren't exactly singing together. Helga was going to sing the song, while Arnold just danced or whatever he wanted to do on stage. Helga sure didn't care what he did up there. She knew he wouldn't do anything rejected.  
  
All of Arnold and Helga's family and friends were out there in the audience. Arnold's grandpa, grandma, Gerald, and the boarders were there. Helga's mom, dad, Olga was there too because she got out from college for a small one week vacation, Phoebe, they were all there also. Basically the whole fifth grade class was there too.  
  
There were kids practicing for thier performances backstage, kids that could do stupid wierd stuff like stand on thier hands(oh wow....) do gymnastics, crap like that. But most of all the older pre-teen kids were intrested in music and singing, unlike the smaller kids, doing backflips and braking thier necks.  
  
~~Out in the Audience~~  
  
"I wonder what they're going to perform?" questioned Sheena, who was hanging over the seat in front of her talking to all the other girls.  
  
Rhonda was the first to speak up for that question. "I guess they're going to sing about how much they like each other. I mean, they were holding hands. And I still think it's gross."  
  
Sheena looked confused. "What do you mean? I never saw them holding hands. And I didn't know they like each other either."  
  
Rhonda looked surprised. "What are you talking about Sheena!!! Weren't you there last week? At Gerald Field, when Arnold and Helga finally came home?"  
  
Sheena shook her head. "Well, no. I was at home listening to this new classical CD I got from my dad for getting good grades."  
  
Rhonda grinned. "Well I for one can't wait to see the look on your face when you see them perform! It's gonna be priceless! hehe!"  
  
The girls sitting with Rhonda snickered with her also. Then the lights got dim. Rhonda looked around the large room, and turned to the girls sitting with her. "It's about to start. I think they go by grade. First the fifth graders go, then the forth, and so on! I can't wait for Arnold and Helga to perform! It's gonna be sooooo disgusting, and hillarious!"  
  
~~Backstage~~  
  
Arnold was talking to Helga. "Listen, We're going to be up there pretty soon, so I just want to say something. Don't get nervous, even though I know you won't, and don't be afraid to show your emotions in the song, express them to me like no one is out there watching you, okay? Plus, don't forget, we are called 'Neposedi'."  
  
Helga smiled and nodded. " I can't wait to go out there.... I don't know why though. I'm all exited over a song, and the 'Neposedi' thing. Anyway, I promise I will show the emotion crap and all that junk out there too. This is just to get the prize."  
  
Arnold rolled is eyes. "Helga, you're not doing it just for the prize, you're doing it because you want to. And don't denie it, you know you want to sing so beautifully to me! Heheh!!"  
  
Helga giggled. "Whatever! Just be quiet, you're already getting on my nerves."  
  
The kid on stage got done with his performance, the announcer, Mr. Simmons, got up on stage. "Okay! Now it's time for a special performance by a two person group, Neposedi!! The group is made up of Arnold and Helga, and will be performing the song by Tatu, Not Gonna Get Us!"  
  
Helga and Arnold walked onto the stage. The crowd of kids in Arnold and Helga's class gasped, and mumbled stuff like 'They have a band?' and 'The have a band called Neposedi?" and stuff like that.  
  
Sid looked at Stinky confused. "I didn't know they had a band called Neposedi?"  
  
Stinky shrugged his shoulders. "I guess they decided to have a band on a count of they like each other!"  
  
Harold laughed. "Yeah! And I bet the song they're gonna sing is some kind of soft mushy love song! Hahaha!!!"  
  
Phoebe heard the conversation behind her. She turned around and smiled. "Actually, the song is very loud and it is a one person song that Helga will only sing. Arnold isn't singing. And yes, it does have parts that have to do with romance."  
  
Stinky, Sid, and Harold looked at her. Harold giggled. "Oh, I have to see this."  
  
The lights in the auditorium got really dark until it was pitch black. The music started out quiet, but then it got louder with alot of bass and drums and the lights were slightly turned on. Then out of the shadows on the stage, came out Helga.  
  
The clothes she had bought at the mall with Arnold were very glittery. Her shirt was silver, it showed her belly and it laced up the very center. Her bell-bottom pants were silver too to match the shirt, and they laced up the sides of the legs. Her hair was down, which gave her more beauty in the outfit she was wearing.  
  
Then the lights got brighter and you could see Arnold a few feet behind Helga. His clothes were more like stuff you would buy at Hot Topic. He had a black shirt on that had Good Charlett writen on it. His pants were black, and had pockets all over them. They were also very baggy. His hair was slicked back, which gave him a hot look to go with his get-up.  
  
The music had went by for at least 10 or 15 seconds, then it was time for Helga to start singing. (This song says 'Not Gonna Get Us' ALOT! And she looks at Arnold through this whole song too, just like in the begining.)  
  
"Not gonna Get Us! They're not gonna Get Us! Not gonna get us! Not gonna get us!  
  
Starting from here, let's make a promise, You and me, Let's just be honest. We're gonna run, nothing can stop us, Even the night, that falls all around us.  
  
Soon there will be, laughter and voices, Beyond the clouds, over the mountains. We'll run away, on roads that are empty, Lights on the airfield, shining upon you.  
  
Nothing can stop us, not now I love ya, They're not gonna get us! They're not gonna get us! Nothing can stop us, not now I love ya, They're not gonna get us! They're not gonna get us! They're not gonna get us!  
  
We'll run away, to everything simple. Night will come down, our guardian angel. We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty. Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us.  
  
My Love for you, always forever, Just you and me, all else is nothing. Not goin' back, not goin' back there, They don't understand, They don't understand us!  
  
Nothing can stop us, not now I love ya, They're not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us! Nothing can stop us, not now I love ya, They're not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us! They're not gonna get us!  
  
Not gonna get us Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us...."  
  
The music got from loud to soft, then it finally ended. The crowd was silent for one second, then all of a sudden they started clapping and screaming and whistling.  
  
Arnold and Helga smiled, then took a big bow. They ran back stage and gave each other a high five. Arnold started bursting out with excitiment. "YES!!! We did it! I can't believe it! There's no way we can lose now! Everyone is going to want us to do more perfromances after this too, I bet."  
  
Helga sighed. "Yeah. I bet too." Arnold smiled his so called 'evil' smile. "How much ya bet?" Helga turned her head up, like a little snob would do. "I wasn't serious..."  
  
~~Later~~  
  
It was the very end of the show, and the judges were trying to figure out the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place winners in fifth grade. Finally, they made up their minds. They handed a card to Mr. Simmons which showed the winners.  
  
"Okay! Now that we have seen all of our special perfomances by all of our special fifth grade students, we will now present the winners! Alright, 3rd place goes to....Lila! With her performance singing the special song, 'How Soon Is Now'!" Lila came up to the stage, and took the small trophy, and also took a big bow.  
  
"Okay, 2nd place goes to.......Curly? For, um, his magic trick making a doughnut disappear....." Curly swung onto the stage on a rope, laughing evilly. "Haha!! I knew it!! I knew I would win! Hahaha!!!!" Curly ran around in circles, then grabbed the medium sized trophy. "HAHAHA!!!!!!!!" He then ran of the stage and out the back door.  
  
"Alright!!! Here is the moment we've all been waiting for! The 1st place fifth grade prize trophy, and the special grand prize money at a huge total of $1,000.00, goes to..................................................Neposedi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!"  
  
Arnold and Helga started screaming as they ran out on stage. They both grabbed the huge trophy full of money, and walked up to the stand. Helga was the first to start blabbing about it.  
  
"Oh my gosh, this is like a dream come true! I can't believe we actually got this thing.....um, okay, I would like to thank, uh........Arnold here, because, um, well, he helped us to get this prize, and he wasn't part of my group, we would have not won this........uh, I dunno, it's sorta hard to thank people....OH! I would really like to thank Phoebe for being my bestest friend....and I would like to thank my family, for sorta being there, I guess, and I would especially like to thank Terrence. He gave me the courage to get through frightening challenges in life, and if the thing that happened to me, didn't happen, I wouldn't be up here with Arnold thanking people for this award."  
  
Arnold smiled. "Yeah, uh, to make that shorter....thanks, everybody."  
  
Everyone in the audience clapped.  
  
~~After the Whole Show Outside~~  
  
Everyone was outside talking about how good and how bad everyone was. The most they were gossiping about was the performance by Neposedi.  
  
"Hey, Rhonda, did you think the Neposedi thing was cool?" Nadine asked her. Rhonda looked to the ground. "Well, I guess it was better than I thought......." she looked up. "Okay!! It was wonderful! It was the greatest thing that I had ever seen! It was even better than really rich good sing bands!!! Okay?"  
  
Nadine smiled slyly. "That's what I thought. No one in the whole auditorium could resist the sound of how good Helga sung and how good Arnold could dance."  
  
Meanwhile, Helga was talking to her parents. "Hey mom! Did you like my singing? Did ya? huh?" Helga was jumping up and down in total excitment. "Yes, dear...it was very good. You were wonderful, Helga." Big Bob looked at Helga jumping up and down, looking so happy. "You know Olga," Helga turned around and looked at him very angry. "Helga, dad. H-E-L-G-A." Her dad continued. "Whatever. You were really good....I guess. When you know there is a prize like that, you HAVE to win. Remember that Helga, because it will help you get alot of awards and trophies like Olga has." Helga rolled her eyes. "Thanks for sharing...DAD."  
  
Arnold was talking with his granparents. "Grandma! Grandpa! Did you love my dancing?" His Grandpa smiled. ''Of course I did, shortman! You were wonderful! I loved every bit of your friend and you's performance! It was great!" Arnold's grandma walked over to him. "I think it was fantasic Arnold. You have a real talent. And so does your friend. If you went to the record company and made a CD with your friend, you two would be selling CD's like they were free Avril Lavigne concert tickets." Arnold looked confused. "Uh, Grandma. How do you know how popular Avril Lavigne is? Do you listen to her music or something?" His grandma laughed. "Oh Arnold, I know these things."  
  
After everyone had gotten finished talking about it, everyone went home. Well, except for Arnold and Helga. Helga's parents went home, leaving her to do whatever she wanted to do with her money, and Arnold's grandparents did the same. "Hey Helga, do you want to go down to, um, Chez Paris' with me?" Helga smiled, lovingly. "Sure, Arnold. Let's go." Arnold grabbed Helga's hand, and watched the purple and pink sunset at the edge of the road as they walked toward the beautiful French restaurant at the other side of the neighborhood.  
  
~~Fin~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who want's me to continue this fic, instead of doing the humorous episodes I was planning on? I just want to know.  
  
Yeah, I know. I'm really wierd. For some stupid reason, I've always taken my favorite cartoons and transformed them into singing sensations. I've also done that with my 'use to be favorite' video game, The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Now my fav game is, The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Like I said. I'm really wierd.  
  
Helga22 ^-^  
  
(I like ham.............~_~`) 


End file.
